yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristan Taylor (World Championship)
Tristan Taylor, known as Hiroto Honda (本田ヒロト Honda Hiroto) in the Japanese releases, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Tristan Taylor, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Honda appears as a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Honda appears a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Tristan appears as a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Tristan appears as a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, Tristan does not Duel, but accompanies the player character in some of the events throughout the game. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, Tristan hangs around outside Kame Game, with his pet dog Lucky. The player can Duel him at that location. At one point, Tristan leaves to buy food. His friends who were unaware of his departure, believe that he got transformed into a Monkey Robot, due to the resurrection of Reshef. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Tristan is a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, the player can Duel Tristan as often as they want at Kame Game. He also faces the player in the Limitation Tournament, where the player cannot use Equip Spell Cards, and is a potential round one opponent in the Sugoroku Tournament. Depictions Hiroto Honda-G1.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Hiroto Honda-G2.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Tristan Taylor-DDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Hiroto Honda-G4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Tristan Taylor-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Tristan Taylor-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Tristan Taylor-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Tristan Taylor-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Tristan Taylor-WC5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Stats Decks In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Honda's Deck consists of multiple copies of "Dark Plant", "Kuriboh" and "Skull Servant". In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Tristan's Deck consists of various low-Level monsters. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2004, Tristan's Deck contains mostly low ATK and DEF Normal Monsters. His high ATK monsters include "Stone D.", "Hyozanryu", "Mikazukinoyaiba" and "Goblin Attack Force" and he has a number of Equip Spell Cards, which can increase ATK. Tristan's WCT2005 deck is a big improvement over his '04 one. His strategy revolves around using equip spells and fusing monsters to form strong ones like Skull Knight and Meteor B. Dragon. He's one of the most challenging tier 1 opponents in the game, surprisingly enough, as he uses equip spells that can be put back at the top of his deck if they're sent from the field to the graveyard.